leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dr Mundo/historia
Historia | Miejsce urodzenia = Prawdopodobnie | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = | Zawód = "Doktor" | Grupy = * * * * * | Sojusznicy = | Przyjaciele = | Rywale = | Powiązani = , | 1:Skórka = Toksyczny Dr Mundo | 2:Skórka = Mr. Mundowersum | 3:Skórka = Prezes Mundo | 4:Skórka = Mundo Mundo | 5:Skórka = Kat Mundo | 6:Skórka = Wściekły Mundo | 7:Skórka = TPA Mundo | 8:Skórka = Basenowy Mundo | 9:Skórka = El Macho Mundo | 10:Skórka = Zamarznięty Książę Mundo }} Aktualna Kompletnie szalony, bezwzględnie morderczy i przerażająco fioletowy Dr Mundo jest powodem, dla którego większość mieszkańców nie wychodzi z domów po zmroku. Ten potwór zdaje się pragnąć tylko bólu — zarówno wyrządzać, jak i doświadczać. Wymachując gigantycznym tasakiem niczym piórkiem, Mundo słynie z chwytania i torturowania mieszkańców Zaun w celu przeprowadzenia na nich „operacji”, które zdają się nie mieć żadnego celu. Jest brutalny. Jest nieprzewidywalny. Chodzi, gdzie chce. I, technicznie rzecz biorąc, nie jest doktorem. Po Zaun krążą różne historie dotyczące pojawienia się fioletowego szaleńca. Niektórzy powiadają, że pierwszy raz widzieli go jako malca. Raczkował przez targ w i obrzydzał arystokratów swoim paskudnym odorem. Inni twierdzą, że urodził się w Zaun i spędził pierwsze lata życia, taplając się w kanałach i dusząc małe zwierzęta. Jedna rzecz jest pewna: gdy miał około trzech lat, pojawił się na progu Zakładu Psychiatrycznego w Zaun dla Nieodwracalnie Popsutych. Inni pacjenci zakładu trzymali się od niego z daleka, ale pracownicy byli zafascynowani chłopcem. Patrzyli na niego nie jak na dziecko, które trzeba wychować, ale jak na pacjenta — kogoś, kogo trzeba przebadać. Dlaczego był fioletowy? Kto mógł przetrwać poród tak wielkiego dziecka? W ciągu roku od jego przybycia lekarze zdali sobie sprawę, że jego skóra nigdy nie zmieni koloru. Gdy miał cztery lata, odkryli jego niesamowitą siłę, gdy przez pomyłkę zmiażdżył tchawicę sanitariusza, gdy ten nie przyniósł mu ulubionego cukierka (czyli paznokci ze stóp). Gdy Mundo miał sześć lat odkryli, że jego stosunek do bólu był... niezwykły. Delikatnie powiedziawszy. Mówiąc dokładniej, Mundo nie przejmował się bólem. Co więcej, poszukiwał go. Jeżeli zostawiono go bez opieki, wbijał sobie ostre rzeczy w ramiona. Jeżeli umieszczono go w pobliżu innych pacjentów, w ciągu kilku minut dawało się słyszeć okrzyki bólu wydawane przez jednego z nich, a czasem także przez samego Mundo. Wkrótce pracownicy zakładu znudzili się jedynie obserwowaniem Mundo. Stwierdzili, że nadszedł czas na rozpoczęcie eksperymentów. Nie wiadomo, czy rozpoczęli eksperymenty z medycznej ciekawości, pragnienia dokonania naukowego odkrycia, czy też zwykłej nudy. Niezależnie od powodów, lekarze dołożyli wszelkich starań, aby jak najlepiej poznać fioletową niewiadomą, która stała przed nimi. W ciągu następnych kilku lat sprawdzali jego odporność na ból. Wtykali mu igły pod paznokcie, a on się śmiał. Przykładali mu do stóp rozgrzane żelazo, a on zasypiał. Wkrótce naukowa ciekawość została zastąpiona frustracją: niezależnie od tego, co robili, nie mogli spowodować u niego negatywnej reakcji na ból i nie mieli pojęcia dlaczego. Nie był to jedyny powód — nieważne, jakby go nie zranili, wszystkie rany goiły się w ciągu kilku godzin. Nastoletnie lata Mundo upłynęły pod znakiem całkowitej izolacji i rutynowych tortur. Nigdy nie był szczęśliwszy. Zaczął uznawać doktorów za wzory do naśladowania. Jeżeli życiową pasją Mundo był ból, to miało to miejsce w wyniku działań doktorów: niezliczone próby przekroczenia jego granicy bólu stawały się coraz bardziej przesadzone, wliczając w to zanurzanie jego stóp w kwasie lub rzucanie mu w twarz mięsożernymi robakami. Lekarze z zakładu początkowo byli rozbawieni, gdy fioletowy nastolatek zaczął mówić o sobie nie „Mundo”, lecz „Doktor Mundo”. Potrafił ukraść strzykawkę sanitariuszowi i wypełnić ją mieszaniną soku z jagód, który dostał na śniadanie, oraz licho wie czym wprost ze swojego nocnika. — Mundo tworzyć leki! — stwierdzał z zadowoleniem, a następnie wstrzykiwał sobie mieszankę w czoło. Jednakże z czasem Mundo stał się znudzony eksperymentowaniem na sobie. Dużo później wiele osób zastanawiało się nad jego motywacją. Niektórzy zakładali, że mścił się za lata tortur, na jakie wystawili go pracownicy zakładu. Inni myśleli, że był tylko psychopatycznym potworem bez jakiegokolwiek poczucia moralności. Prawda jednak była znacznie prostsza: Mundo postanowił, że nadeszła pora, aby przetestować swoje badania w praktyce. Pewnej nocy Mundo zakradł się do kuchni. Tam znalazł olbrzymi tasak. Z „lekarskim” ostrzem w dłoni zaczął chodzić od pokoju do pokoju, „operując” na każdym „pacjencie” jakiego znalazł, podczas „leczenia” nie kierując się żadną logiką poza tym, co by go najbardziej bawiło w danej chwili. O świcie wszystkie osoby w zakładzie były „wyleczone” — za wyjątkiem Mundo. Chciał założyć kitel lekarski zabrany jednej z ofiar, który rozdarł się od jego mięśni, kiedy tylko narzucił go na swoją gigantyczną sylwetkę. W końcu spełnił swoje marzenie. Był doktorem! Jako nowy przedstawiciel znanego i szanowanego zawodu, musiał podzielić się swoją wiedzą medyczną z resztą świata. Jego praca dopiero się rozpoczynała. Mundo przebił się przez zamknięte drzwi zakładu i stanął na schodach, na których pozostawiono go wiele lat temu. Kroczył ulicami Zaun raźnym krokiem i z uśmiechem na ustach. Lekarz rozpoczął swój dyżur. Nigdy Nie Szkodzić — Minąć trochę czasu — pomyślał Mundo, dotykając swojego olbrzymiego, fioletowego języka, który zwisał z jego paszczy niczym skazaniec z szubienicy — od kiedy Mundo złożyć wizytę domową. Wstał z łóżka (dużego, drewnianego pudła wypełnionego nożami i gwoździami), umył zęby (za pomocą pilnika) i zjadł śniadanie (kota). Mundo był pełen energii. Czuł, że żyje. Dziś był wspaniały dzień na praktykowanie sztuki lekarskiej. Pierwszego pacjenta zobaczył, kiedy ten handlował shimmerkulkami przed Warsztatem Kończyn Rankera. Chodził w kółko, krzycząc do pobliskich przechodniów, jak to shimmerkulki mogą sprawić, że wywrócą oczami, i jeżeli nie kupią ich natychmiast, dokładnie w tej chwili, to są skończonymi idiotami, a poza tym — czy ty właśnie nie spojrzałeś na niego z pogardą? Bo on może zabić ciebie, twoją rodzinę i rodzinę twojej rodziny. Mundo wyjął swój notatnik, którego używał do zapisywania informacji o swoich pacjentach, zarówno byłych jak i obecnych. Notatnik był duży, żółty i istniał w jego głowie. — Pacjent wykazuje oznaki szaleństwa — napisałby Mundo, gdyby nie bazgrał tłustym paluchem w powietrzu. — Możliwe zarażenie układu nerwowego śródczaszkowym wirusem — mógłby napisać, gdyby był zdolny do takich rozbudowanych myśli. — MUNDO DOBRZE WYLECZYĆ GŁOWĘ I RYŁO — powiedział do siebie. ---- Rank miał właśnie zamiar spakować shimmerkulki i udać się do domu na spoczynek. Potrzebował nowych butów. Te, które nosił, obcierały mu stopy podczas chodzenia, a czy po ciężkim dniu pracy nie zasłużył na miękkie, skórzane buty? Gdy Rank nad tym myślał, wielki, fioletowy potwór wyskoczył na niego z cienia, krzycząc: — MUNDO MIEĆ WYNIKI TWOICH BADAŃ KRWI. ---- Mundo zostawił swojego pacjenta mniej więcej w tym samym stanie, w jakim go zastał (z wyjątkiem kilku kończyn) i udał się do Commercia Fantastica, targowiska, na którym można dostać głównie mechaniczne zabawki. Większość sklepów była zamknięta, ale Mundo zobaczył idącego ulicą samotnego , zataczającego się w tę i z powrotem. Zaunita śpiewał piosenkę o piękności z Piltover oraz o nieśmiałym chłopaku z podziemnego miasta, który ją kochał, tylko że zapomniał większości słów za wyjątkiem „wielkie oczy” i „on jej to dał”. W ręce trzymał pustą butelkę i wyglądał, jakby nie kąpał się od miesięcy. Czy ten mężczyzna był chory na tę samą chorobę, co handlarz shimmerkulkami? Czy to był wirus? Groził wybuch epidemii? Mundo musiał działać szybko. Mężczyzna zdecydowanie potrzebował pomocy medycznej. ---- — TY WZIĄĆ DWA I POROZMAWIAĆ Z MUNDO RANO — powiedział fioletowy potwór, ciskając tasakiem w plecy pijaka. ---- Mundo zszedł do slumsów Zaun. Jeżeli po mieście szalał wirus, istniała duża szansa, że wywodzi się stąd. Gdzieś tu musiał przebywać pacjent zero. Gdyby tylko udało mu się uzdrowić pierwszego chorego, Mundo był pewien, że będzie w stanie wyleczyć resztę Zaun. Jednak jak Mundo miał odnaleźć tego jednego pacjenta w slumsach? Jakie kroki powinien podjąć, aby odizolować, poddać kwarantannie i wyleczyć najbardziej cierpiących Zaunitów? Jak miał... Mundo coś usłyszał. Kroki i rytmiczne uderzanie metalu o metal. Podążał za hałasem najostrożniej i najciszej jak mógł — nie chciał przestraszyć pacjenta, żeby nie uciekł i nie zaraził jeszcze większej liczby ludzi — i znalazł dokładnie to, czego szukał. Młodego chłopca. Nie miał więcej niż piętnaście lat. Miał białe włosy i w ręku trzymał metalowy przedmiot przypominający miecz. Na twarzy miał wytatuowane coś przypominające klepsydrę. Może to było ostrzeżenie? Symbol oznaczający, że nie należy się do niego zbliżać pod żadnym pozorem? Mundo wiedział, że go odnalazł. Pacjent zero. To byłaby skomplikowana operacja, wymagająca umiejętności, planowania, olbrzymiej uwagi i... ---- — TY MÓC POCZUĆ LEKKIE UKŁUCIE — powiedział potwór, rzucając się na pacjenta zero. Jego olbrzymia postać leciała w powietrzu z tasakiem w dłoni i jęzorem powiewającym na wietrze. Chłopak był zaskoczony, ale nie był nieprzygotowany. Każdy mieszkający w slumsach wiedział, że trzeba być zawsze gotowym na kłopoty, a chłopak miał dużo czasu na przygotowanie się. Można powiedzieć, że dysponował nieskończonym czasem. ---- Nie było wątpliwości: to będzie bardzo problematyczny pacjent. Nie odpowiedział na żadne z pytań Mundo dotyczących historii medycznej i ciągle wymigiwał się przed przyjęciem lekarstwa. Bez przerwy się powtarzał (być może cierpiał na amnezję?) i w żaden sposób nie szanował autorytetu Dr. Mundo. Dwójka szamotała się w związku z chorobą chłopaka przez tyle czasu, że wydawało się, że minęły godziny. Mundo wydawało się, że przedstawił rozsądne argumenty co do leczenia, ale chłopak ciągle unikał prób udzielenia pomocy przez doktora. Mundo w końcu miał dość kłótni z chłopakiem. Postanowił podjąć ostateczną próbę leczenia, posługując się skalpelem ze sprawnością godną fechmistrza. Słowa jego przysięgi lekarskiej — MUNDO NAPRAWIĆ WSZYSTKO, MUNDO LECZYĆ NA MAKSA — raz za razem rozbrzmiewały w jego głowie. Pragnienie wyleczenia chłopaka przepełniło go determinacją. Machnął z całej siły. Leczenie zakończyło się sukcesem. Jednakże w jakiś sposób, efekt leczenia został cofnięty. Całe dobro, jakie Mundo osiągnął podczas ostatniej próby uzdrowienia, zniknęło. Ku zaskoczeniu Mundo, chłopak uciekł, całkowicie niewyleczony. Mundo aż ryknął z poirytowania. — DLACZEGO MUNDO NIE MÓC URATOWAĆ WSZYSTKICH? — zawołał ku niebu. Nie każda operacja kończy się sukcesem. Mundo musiał to przyznać, jednakże postanowił skupić się na pozytywach. Poza ostatnim pacjentem pomógł wielu ludziom. Pracował przez cały dzień i nadeszła pora na odpoczynek. Gdy słońce wzeszło, Mundo udał się do domu i położył do łóżka. Kto wiedział, co przyniesie jutro? Kolejnego pacjenta do uzdrowienia. Kolejną epidemię do powstrzymania. Praca doktora nigdy się nie kończyła. Stara Ponoć od urodzenia Dr Mundo nie posiadał sumienia. Zamiast tego, odczuwał nieodpartą pokusę zadawania bólu w przeróżnych eksperymentach. Zanim Dr Mundo skończył 5 lat, z sąsiedztwa, w którym mieszkał w , zaginęła większość zwierząt. Gdy był już nastolatkiem, w tajemniczych okolicznościach zginęli jego rodzice. Przed otrzymaniem dyplomu medycznego został oskarżony przez władze Zaun o trzydzieści osiem niezależnych morderstw. Dochodzenie wstrzymano z powodu braku dowodów. Dr Mundo był zarazem seryjnym zabójcą oraz szalonym naukowcem, choć nikt nie jest do końca przekonany, czy jego rzeźnicze eksperymenty kwalifikują się jako nauka. Mimo kontrowersyjnej praktyki, Dr Mundo dokonał wielkiego postępu, wyznaczając receptory bólu w ludzkim ciele i mózgu oraz sposób na ich zablokowanie w ekstremalnych sytuacjach. Za pomocą chemii odkrył także niezbadane wcześniej regiony mózgu oraz nauczył się podnosić poziom agresji i adrenaliny, a także uśpić sumienie i instynkt przetrwania. Krótko rzecz ujmując, całokształt pracy Dr Mundo złożył się na utworzenie idealnego, naukowo-ulepszonego zabójcy. Osiągnięcie to zostało zauważone przez . Imperium imponowała jego ambicja, dlatego zaoferowało mu miejsce w swoich szeregach, tym samym rozpoczynając współpracę z Zaun. Po dziś dzień kontynuuje pracę nad swoimi eksperymentami, czasem testując swoje wynalazki na sobie, co zresztą widać po jego mało zgrabnej budowie oraz... wyjątkowym sposobie mówienia. Krążą pogłoski, że Wysoka Rada Noxus dała mu wolną rękę i pozwala na to, by wolny czas poświęcał swoim badaniom. Najstarsza Ponoć od urodzenia Dr Mundo nie posiadał sumienia. Zamiast tego odczuwał nieodpartą pokusę zadawania bólu w przeróżnych eksperymentach. Zanim Dr Mundo skończył 5 lat, z sąsiedztwa, w którym mieszkał w , zaginęła większość zwierząt. Gdy był już nastolatkiem, w tajemniczych okolicznościach zginęli jego rodzice. Przed otrzymaniem dyplomu medycznego został oskarżony przez władze Zaun o trzydzieści osiem niezależnych morderstw. Dochodzenie wstrzymano z powodu braku dowodów. Dr Mundo był zarazem seryjnym zabójcą oraz szalonym naukowcem, choć nikt nie jest do końca przekonany, czy jego rzeźnicze eksperymenty kwalifikują się jako nauka. Mimo kontrowersyjnej praktyki, Dr Mundo dokonał wielkiego postępu, wyznaczając receptory bólu w ludzkim ciele i mózgu oraz sposób na ich zablokowanie w ekstremalnych sytuacjach. Za pomocą chemii odkrył także niezbadane wcześniej regiony mózgu oraz nauczył się podnosić poziom agresji i adrenaliny, a także uśpić sumienie i instynkt przetrwania. Krótko rzecz ujmując, całokształt pracy Dr Mundo złożył się na stworzenie idealnego, naukowo ulepszonego zabójcy. Niestety, miasto-państwo traktuje takie zachowanie jako przejaw ambicji i nowatorstwa, a nie kompletnego braku humanitaryzmu. Pierwotnie Dr Mundo walczył po stronie Zaun, lecz został zaciągnięty do League of Legends, by walczyć w obronie Noxus. Fakt, iż Szaleniec reprezentuje zarówno Zaun, jak i Noxus jest oznaką zacieśniającej się między nimi więzi. Po dziś dzień kontynuuje pracę nad swoimi eksperymentami, czasem testując swoje wynalazki na sobie, co zresztą widać po jego mało zgrabnej budowie oraz... wyjątkowym sposobie mówienia. Krążą pogłoski, że Wysoka Rada Noxus dała mu wolną rękę i pozwala na to, by wolny czas poświęcał swoim badaniom. cs:Dr. Mundo/Příběh de:Dr. Mundo/Hintergrund en:Dr. Mundo/Background fr:Dr. Mundo/Historique ru:Dr. Mundo/Background sk:Dr. Mundo/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów